Dont Blink, You Might Miss it
by spacemonkey766
Summary: a short tag to a suggestive scene in the pilot episode featuring Danny and Don in a suggestive situation...warning: graphic m/m sex...hot and steamy and not safe for daytime lol


_**Don't Blink...you might miss it**_

_**summary**_: a short tag to a suggestive scene in the pilot episode featuring Danny and Don in a suggestive situation

**genre**: Romance & Slash

**rated**: mature

**content warnings**: dirty language, m/m, graphic sex, tag to Season 1 episode 1: Blink

**author note**: my mouth dropped when i first saw this scene in the interrogation room...and of course my mind went straight to the gutter lol

**disclaimer**: All characters in this story belong to CBS and the dude with the amazing vision that created CSI: NY. The characters are not mine, as much as i would like to hold onto them and keep them to do my bidding...it is just not possible 3

* * *

"Like to take a buccal swab for DNA sample; it will only take a second," Danny said, prepping the swab. The suspect shook his head no. "Open up. Sir, open up your mouth please. Sir!"

"Open your mouth, Mr. Silo," Don immediately interjected, "you like things with soft tips in your mouth, am I right?"

The suspect tried to respond but Danny quickly shoved the swab in his mouth, receiving a smile from Don and a pat on his arm as Don got up to walk around him as Danny finished up.

"Hoops on Saturday Flack, don't forget," Danny said as he left. Don was surprised when Danny said that, turning to give a glance at Danny as he left. When Danny didn't look back to give him a wink, Don smiled slightly to himself, anxious to get this questioning over with.

~~~~~~~~~{twenty minutes later}~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flack quietly eased the door of the basement closed as not to draw any unwanted attention. The second the door closed, he was spun around from behind and two hands grabbed the sides of his neck, pulling his head down as lips were tightly pressed up against his.

Flack immediately pressed his lips harder against Danny's, wrapping an arm behind his back, grabbing his ass in one hand and threading his fingers through Danny's hair with the other. Danny moaned into the kiss, writhing against Flack as he grinded his hips into him. Flack moved them as they kissed, pushing Danny up against the wall, keeping his hands still on Danny.

"Hoops on Saturday," Flack laughs, breaking away from the kiss. "We come up with this code two days ago and already you're using it?"

"Well what the fuck good is a code for 'basement asap' if we're not gonna use it?" Danny stares at him. "Anyways, you did that on purpose!"

"What?" Don looked back, fake shock on his face.

"Don't 'what' me, you know exactly what I mean," Danny smacked him upside the head. " 'You like things with soft tips in your mouth', are you kidding me!"

"Oh yeah, that," Don smirked before attacking Danny's soft, lush mouth with his own, cutting off his taunt of 'oh yea my ass' mid-sentence. "Speaking of that...."

Don forced his mouth against Danny's once more, his tongue curling around Danny's and pulled it into his own mouth so that he can suck on it. Moaning softly, Danny wrapped his hand around the back of Don's head and writhed sinuously under him.

"God, fuck me Flack" Danny murmurs between desperate kisses.

Danny jumped up, wrapping his legs around Don's hips. Don backed them up across the basement floor until they were up against an abandoned desk, Danny perched atop it.

"Too many clothes," Don breathed as he broke the kiss. Don quickly stripped off his own clothing and within seconds Danny too had removed his own.  Danny reached into his now discarded pants pocket and pulled out a little tube of lubricant he kept in his locker for 'emergencies' that he grabbed after dropping of the swab for DNA testing with a tech. He handed it to Don who slicked up his cock before wrapping an arm around Danny's waist and pulled Danny to the edge of the desk till his ass was hanging off, his body barley leaning against it. Danny wrapped his legs once more around Don's hips.

"Any time, Flack," Danny groaned. Don wrapped his other hand around Danny's neck, pulling the smaller man down for a kiss. Don's mouth enveloped Danny, his tongue flicking almost violently in and out of Danny's mouth as Danny made quick sharp nips at Don's lips with his teeth. Don could have sworn he even heard a growl mixed in there somewhere.

Don arched his back up and pulled Danny down towards his cock.

"I love you," Don whispered into his ear, before returning to the kiss.

Danny felt the firm tip of the man's cock pressing against his ass, and then suddenly it was in, and he jerked and moaned, and then Don was slowly, so slowly pressing his cock in farther, and pausing, Danny pressing back as their bodies grinded against each other as they kissed, their tongues plunged in lips sealed over lips, tasting the whimpers that made their way up each others throat, the kiss hard and desperate.

Danny's moans began to fade into whimpers now, and he pressed back against the other man, who used the arm around his waist to pull him in even closer, pressing his thrusting groin hard against Danny's ass.

Don released the hand at the back of his neck and grabbed for Danny's stiff prick, the curl of his hard fingers and his tight hand pumping up and down the man's cock while his own dick thrust in and out of his ass.

"Oh fuck!" Danny felt Don begin to pump harder, and Danny whimpered into Don's mouth, and he felt his own desire gathering to a head in his taut balls, and then it was coming. With each twist of their tongues, Don pulled the fully engorged cock, manipulating it in his hot, silken hands.

Don pumped in a wild quick frenzy into Danny's ass, and Danny felt his lover's hot cum spurting inside him, and almost at the same time, as the man's hand squeezed convulsively around his cock, he felt his own gism shoot up and burst in hot streams from his cock, and he cried out into Don's mouth and twisted in his arms, separated from the kiss and Danny jerked and spurted again. He then he threw himself back against the desk and lay there, spent in Don's embrace.

For a long while, the two men rested there, clasped close by Don's arms around his waist, panting for air as they came down from their orgasm. After a short time, Don slowly eased his embrace, Danny's legs hanging over the edge of the desk he was now sprawled face up on. Don bent close over his companion. He gazed down at Danny for a long moment, saying nothing, just looking lovingly, running his deep gaze over the man who lay so docile beside him, spent, satisfied.

"Dan-o, are you okay?" Don asked. His lover still hadn't spoken and Don was scared Danny had regretted their at-work rendezvous.

"God, Flack, you have no idea." Danny said around a sigh. "If only it was this easy to get DNA samples all the time."

Don let a chuckle escaped and turned into a full blown laugh as he looked down at his lover who was grinning back up at him.

Danny grabbed Don's neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.   "I swear you are one kinky bastard." Danny smiled.

"Look whose talking." Don replied.


End file.
